


Sidney Crosby is a beauty school dropout [vid]

by sleepy mango (trille)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trille/pseuds/sleepy%20mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Crosby says he wanted to be a firefighter when he was younger. His mother knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidney Crosby is a beauty school dropout [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is better understood if you have watched Grease 2342342 times like me. 
> 
> Craft Services is never wrong.


End file.
